A Meeting Worth Remembering
by Mavis May
Summary: The Straw Hats have found themselves in an unknown world, without a way to get back. When they team up with a strange crew, will they possibly find a way back? Or will all hope seem lost, when they meet some of the strongest people they've ever seen...?


**IIIIIII HAAAAAAAAVE DOOOOOOOOOOOONE EEEEEEEEEEET!!!!!!!! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! *breathes fire***

**I have FINALLY finsihed chapter one everyone! Today is a day worth rejoicing!I HAVE FINALLY STARTED THE STORY THAT THIS FIC WAS MEANT TO-- *shot***

**Eh, sorry. Getting carried away. Well, anyways, here is chapter one of 'A Meeting Worth Remembering!' hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"You know, Deshira, after the whole deal with you being the new 'Pirate Queen' you should probably lay low…" the brunette musician, Cassandra Anderson Van Teal, looked down at her captain, Deshira Bouliard, the Pirate Queen of Aeromeenus.

Deshira simply shrugged. "I don't care…" She frowned. "I don't see what the big deal is! It's not all that great… I can't do anything I wasn't able to do, before. The government won't let me!" The girl pouted and crossed her arms. "Stupid government, taking the fun out of everything."

Cassandra couldn't help but chuckle. "You're such a dumbass…"

"I'm not a dumbass!!" Deshira snapped, stomping a foot on the ground. "You wanna fight about it?!"

"What, and destroy yet another city? I'm up for it." Cassandra grinned playfully at her captain.

Ever since Cassandra had joined the Governmental Pirates crew, she and her captain had started fights often, whether it was real or just out of boredom; the two were just too full of energy to ever be satisfied with just walking around the crowded streets of the city. In mere seconds, a 'small' brawl started between the two, and sure enough, things got broken.

Cassandra tossed Deshira, after a lunge from the later, sending the captain straight through the wall of a restaurant. Cassandra jumped through the newly formed hole, and looked around at all the different faces in the place; there were seven people she noticed that looked extremely out of place, but before she could say anything, she was tackled to the ground.

"Victory is mine!" Deshira laughed.

"Over my dead body!" Cassandra flipped her captain onto the ground, so that she was sitting on top of her.

"Oh, you're goin' down," Deshira grunted. She grabbed the front of Cassandra's grey tank top, and threw her off. Cassandra hit the table of the misplaced seven, causing the food to go everywhere, and the table to fall.

"Ah, shit, that actually hurt." Cassandra pushed herself up, and watched as Deshira got to her feet. "You're actually playing rough for once, Deshy! I'm very impressed!"

Deshira was about to say something, before a very angry straw hat boy started yelling.

"YOU KILLED ALL THE FOOD!!" he screamed.

A black-haired woman chuckled. "Captain-san, the food was already dead."

"Well.. THEY KILLED IT EVEN MORE!! DO YOU TWO WANT ME TO KICK YOUR ASSES?!"

A blonde shoved his foot into the boy's face. "You shitty captain, don't you ever threaten a lady!"

Cassandra and Deshira looked at each other and both shrugged.

"Sorry, we'll pay for that," Cassandra said, brushing some stray scraps of food off her shirt.

Deshira pouted. "But we're broke…"

"Ronny has some money on the ship. I'll go steal some." Cassandra turned to the misplaced seven. "Again, sorry about that, we didn't mean to ruin your meal."

"It's all okay~" the blonde sang, dancing over to Cassandra, and taking her hand, only to have his face meet a fist.

"Touch me again, and you will be decapitated, lover boy," she growled.

The blonde, who now had a bloody nose, was still swooning. "You're so beautiful when you're angry~ Please, grace me with your name, beautiful!"

Cassandra's eye twitched. "I'm about to kill someone."

Deshira snorted. "Sorry about my friend. She's a bitch, but a nice person, in all honesty."

"Stop talking about me, midget."

Deshira glared at the teen. "You wanna fight?!"

"Not right now, actually, my back hurts."

"Kill Joy."

"Shut the fuck up."

"You first."

"Screw this, I'm gonna go get that money." And with that, Cassandra left, leaving Deshira with the misplaced seven.

There was a long, awkward silence, other than the other people in the room chatting amongst themselves.

"So," Deshira said, scratching the back of her head. She cleared her throat before speaking. "I don't think I've introduced myself yet… I'm Deshira, nice to meet you, I guess."

"You guess?" an orange-hair girl questioned.

Deshira gave a quick nod. "So, who are you guys?"

The straw hat boy grinned. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm gonna be the king of the pirates!" he stated proudly. "And these guys are my crew! There's Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper and Robin!" Luffy pointed at each, as he said their names.

Deshira followed his finger trying to memorize the names the best she could. She nodded, once she was sure she knew everyone. "Cool. So you're pi—KING OF THE PIRATES?!"

"Yep!" Luffy was still grinning.

Deshira scoffed. "Damn, and I thought Fyre was the only one," she mumbled.

Luffy's crew stared at her for a long moment.

"Who's Fyre?" Usopp finally asked.

This time, Deshira stared at the crew.

"You… don't know?" she asked. "Just who exactly _are _you guys?"

"We are who I told you we were," Luffy replied.

"… Okay, so you're pirates… What's the name of your crew?"

"The Straw Hat Pirates."

Deshira raised an eyebrow. "Never heard of you."

Luffy blinked. "You haven't?"

"Yeah, and normally, me and my crew would know all the other crews…." Deshira replied, closing her eyes. "I wonder why I haven't heard of you.

"Well, it is a possibility that we are in a different time line, or even a different world," Robin suggested. "Nothing in this city looks like it could possibly be in the place where we live."

Nami nodded. "Robin makes a good point.. and if you've noticed, people aren't making a big deal about a talking reindeer at all," she said, referring to Chopper. "It's as if they're used to it…"

"Oh, well talking animals are normal. I know a ton of talking animals," Deshira said. "But I gotta say, I've actually never seen a talking reindeer. That is new to me."

Luffy blinked. "So it's a mystery world!" Nami smacked him in the back of the head.

"Would you stop that?!" she snapped.

Deshira snorted. "You guys are funny."

"That's completely off subject!" Nami snapped.

"Sorry, sorry. I hope you can forgive me." Deshira chuckled a little. "So, about your food… Let's find a functional table, so you guys can finish your meal."

"Yeah!! Let's hurry, because I'm still hungry!!" Luffy shouted.

"Do you have to be so loud?" Nami growled.

"But I'm hungry," the teen whined, pouting at his crew member.

The navigator shook her head. "Fine, let's just go get a new table," she growled, as she looked around the room, and walked towards the first large, empty table she saw. The rest of the crew and Deshira followed behind.

"So…" Deshira looked around at all of them. "How did you get here, anyways? Robin said something about you guys being in a different time line or world, before… Why would you think that?"

Nami sighed. "Well, we're not really sure, but this place seems so much different from where we were, before. Plus, our ship isn't here with us."

Robin nodded. "Yes… And we all appeared here after there was a bright flash of light. We were at the shore, originally, but we traveled into this city…"

"Ah, so you're probably in a different world, then!" Deshira concluded, as she absently waved for a waiter to come to the table. She let Luffy order the food, which he was sure to order triple of everything on the menu.

"Well, that's kind of a sudden conclusion isn't it?" Usopp questioned.

"Well, it could be. One of my friends read about a race's leader that has the power to do almost anything! Kinda, like she's a god. She can even bring people from other worlds to this world." Deshira smiled. "It sounds exciting, but I never believed it… If you guys really are from a different world, I guess it proves me wrong, then, but I don't mind."

Robin chuckled. "You have an open mind, don't you? Ah, I don't think you've told us your name, yet…"

The brunette teen blinked. "Oh, yeah, my name! I'm Deshira Bouliard. It's nice to meet you guys."

Luffy, who was done with his order now, turned back to the other captain. "That's a weird name."

"Shut up, you shitty captain! I think it's a gorgeous name, Deshira-chwan~" Sanji sang, dancing to the girl.

"Well, whether it's weird or pretty, I don't really care. You guys have some pretty weird names, actually. Especially Luffy. If you change the pronunciation of it, and add an 'F' to the beginning… it sounds like Fluffy!!" Deshira grinned at the straw hat boy, who pouted back.

"That's not funny!!" he snapped.

Deshira laughed, "Sorry, sorry, of course it's not… I guess we have some weird names in our world, too. Like Gauntlet!"

"Gauntlet? Isn't that a glove?" Zoro asked. "You actually know someone who's named after a glove?"

"Yep. He's a good friend of my crew… He helped us out a lot, a while back. He's pretty cool," Deshira explained. "He can turn into a dragon."

"Okay, that's not random," Nami sarcastically muttered.

"That really isn't random to be completely honest. A lot of people can turn into animals. One of the people in my crew can turn into a fox," the brunette explained.

"Yeah, a _blue_ fox," Cassandra snorted. She had just walked back up to the group, holding a small bag, which most likely held money to pay for the food.

"That's so cooool~!!" Luffy cooed.

"You're easily amused," Cassandra said, rolling her eyes. "Anyways... Can we get back to the subject? Something about different worlds?"

Robin nodded. "We should probably find a way to get back to our original world. We don't need to be here too long. We have a rubber captain to make Pirate King." She smiled a little, as she referred to Luffy.

"Oh, right," Deshira said. "Well, I don't have any ideas. From what I know, there are no machines that make portals to other worlds. We'd have to find who or what brought you here."

"How would we do that?" Nami asked.

Deshira shrugged. "Go from island to island?"

Nami looked skeptical. "I don't think that would work, Deshira... I mean, this is a big world, isn't it? We can't just go from island to island, and expect to find any results quickly, can we?"

"I dunno..." Deshira replied. "Anyways, we know a couple of places we can start off at, and just make stops at islands in between. One island that might hold information for you is the home land of Gauntlet and that blue fox girl we told you about. If you wanna come with us, we can easily get you around, and our ship is big enough for all of you."

Luffy grinned. "Sounds like an adventure to me," he said, sounding excited. "I say we go!"

Zoro frowned. "But are we sure we can trust these people?"

Robin smiled at the swordsman. "I believe we can. If Luffy trusts them, I'm sure we all can."

Usopp nodded. "Robin has a point. Luffy's an easy person to make friends with, it seems. If Deshira and Cassy were enemies, Luffy would be fighting them already."

Cassy looked at Deshira. "The logic of these people is weird," she muttered.

Deshira shrugged. "Maybe our logic is weird to them." She turned her attention back to the Straw Hats. "So, are you gonna come?"

Luffy gave Deshira a large grin. "Yep! We're coming!"

"I can't wait to meet the rest of your crew, Deshira-chwan~~!" Sanji sang. "I bet the women are to die for!"

"Well, You guys can eat. Deshira and I will go wait outside. We're starting to get dirty looks," Cassy said, observing the people around the restaurant.

"Okay! We'll meet you outside!" Luffy grinned. He turned to the table, where there were waiters and waitresses placing plate loads of food.

----------

"And... this is my crew." Deshira stared at the group of people on the deck of the large ship. "I'll let you get to know them better, later on, but I'll go ahead and tell you their names." Deshira looked among the bored people, then started," This is Lance, my Co-Captain. Ace, his brother. Ronny, my navigator. Tima and Rikana, my cook and doctor. Zalph, my... Well, he's a swordsman. Alex, who is Cassy's little sister. Hikari, the smart person on the crew. Noah, my shipwright. And somewhere on this ship is a little black ferret named Odin. You'll see him running around, at times."

The Straw Hats watched s Deshira pointed to each member, then they introduced themselves.

Deshira smiled a bit. "Well, guys, we're going to be taking the straw Hats with us for a while. We'll be helping them get back to their world."

A silver-haired man, with a bright, left blue eye, and an eye-patch covered right eye, raised his eyebrow. "Their world?" he questioned.

"Long story," Cassandra muttered.

"Well, make a long story short," the man, who was Ronny demanded.

"Long story short equals these guys came from another world for some weird reason, and now we have to find out how to get them back," Deshira said.

Everyone in Deshira's crew stared at their captain, as if she were crazy.

Deshira shrugged. "Hey, just telling the truth. So, Ronny, when will we be ready to leave?" She turned to the navigator, who sighed.

"Whenever everyone else is ready. I have a new path charted on the map. We were headed over to Snow Chapel Isle, right?" Ronny asked.

Deshira nodded. "Yeah. Sure. well, let's go then!"

To Be Continued

* * *

**Well, that's chapter one. Healthy reviews are encouraged. tell me what you think, and be honest. :D**

**Thanks for reading! Chapter two coming soon! ... Maybe**


End file.
